salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Waterbornes
The Waterbornes are a large family of Panem who reside in District 4. They play a role in more recent games by having multiple tributes in a games. Currently they are sided with neither the Idlwyld Freedom Fighters nor the Capitol, keeping on the side of their strict traditions instead. History of Family During the time of the 3rd Hunger Games, the male tribute from 4 had the last name of Waterborne. Apparently the last of his family, he quickly impregnated his girlfriend before being reaped, perishing in the games. His girlfriend mourned for him, unknown of the twins inside of her. 9 months later while classical spearfishing, the girl had twins underwater. After getting her babies on land, she named them Henry and William Waterborne. Two twins who took it off. The girl named herself head of the house, beginning the large family. After 31 years of ruling, Henry grew jealous and power hungry. He drowned his mother and left her body in the sea, while William watched. Believe it or not, Henry didn't come up with the cruel traditions, it was William. The two found beautiful young women in their early 20's, marrying and having children. Using funds from a Waterborne victor, Henry began construction of Waterborne Manor, a large castle that served as a living place and fort for the Waterbornes. Henry never got to see construction finish after his death in 104 ADD. William continued and completed the construction, and finished writing the cruel traditions. After William's death in 109 ADD, the family was well started and abided by the traditions. The period of unknown heads began, lasting a good 200 years. When Arthur Waterborne became head, he opened up headquarters in District 2 and 1 for the family, sending Waterbornes there to further a certain type of training. So far, the Waterbornes haven't entered the fight yet... Traditions and Morales William wrote many traditions of the family, new ones have been added however. #All Waterbornes will be born underwater, and in death will be sent out to sea. #Waterbornes will train until they volunteer and win or reach age 21. #Waterborne victors are expected to train new Waterbornes. #Waterbornes must return to District 4 once a year for The Gathering. #Waterbornes are allowed to be wed after training is complete. Known Tributes of the Family Artemisia Waterborne Brooke Waterborne Sally Waterborne Laela Waterborne Rio Waterborne Sarah Waterborne Edward Waterborne Contributions to Panem Belive it or not, the Waterbornes have contributed in some ways more than interesting tributes. P12 Underwater Assault Rifle A tinkerer Waterborne named Tar Waterborne invented this rifle as a method of combat in case the Waterbornes went to war. He sold it to the Capitol, gaining a small fortune from the sells. It works by firing efficiently underwater, and it's bullets designed to sail through water very quickly like a normal bullet. Training Techniques Many training techniques have been created over the ages. These are listed from novice to advanced levels. Novice Simple Breathholding: Normal enough. Waterbornes ages 6-10 train here the most. Simply being submerged underwater for as long as possible before breathing. Shallow Freediving: '''8-12 aged children are given only a swim mask and fins and told to swim down 20 feet on one breath. '''Simple Underwater Combat: '''Simple combat underwater. First one to pass out or surrender loses. Advanced When children reach reaping age (12-18), they begin Advanced Training. '''Deep Freediving: '''Much like Shallow Freediving, except double the depth. '''Sea Life Identifying: Sounds easy, but it's just Freediving, except now you have to recognize sea life. Rock Running: '''One waterborne is given only a swim mask and must hold a heavy rock while walking underwater. Other Waterbornes may cling on the runner's shoulders to increase lung capacity. '''The Cage Method: '''The most brutal challenge. Even has it's own tournament. As a method of training, about 8 Waterborne are locked underwater in a cage. The last one to be conscious is the winner. The tournament occuring on the solstices has around 80 waterbornes in a giant cage. The only thing the contestants have is a swim mask. '''Advanced Underwater Combat: '''Two tributes fight underwater, using methods of pain to extract as much air as possible from their opponent. First one to drown loses. Sometimes used with small weapons. Recreational Activities Apart from the yearly gathering, Waterbornes possess some fun. Snorkeling Preferred more by females, just casually swimming in the sea enjoying the scenery. Common Genetics/Appearance of Family Members Waterbornes have many genetics from the first family. Males Waterborne Men are around 7 inches taller than their female counterparts, are larger, stronger, and more muscled. Most of these excel in normal land combat where strength overcomes speed, but some do excel underwater as well. Females The small and slimmer of the family. Normally gorgeous and catching eyes of many with their beauty. Most stand close to 5'6. They excel underwater more often, due to being built more speedy. More enthusiastic about being underwater too (for the most part.) Equipment Waterbornes use basic equipment to assist in training. Males Males normally wear blue or red swim shorts, swim mask, and fins. They may wear less or more gear depending on the challenge. Females Females wear a pink or green bikini, swim mask, and fins of the same color. They may wear less or more gear depending on the challenge. Common Strengths/Weaknessess Want to defeat a Waterborne in combat? Best know their strengths and weaknessess well and exploit them to your advantage. Strengths '''Extreme Lung Capacity: Pretty much obvious. By far the biggest strength of Waterbornes. Their average breathholding time is 5 minutes (7 with swim mask), so beware when fighting them underwater. 'Enhanced Swimming Abilities: '''The next strongest factor (more common in females) is the insane speed of swimming. This combined with Lung Capacity make Waterbornes very close to actual fish. '''Agility: '''More common in females than males, Waterbornes are agile on land as well. They can run fast and have quick reflexes, and if they can climb, do that fast as well. '''Strength: '''More common in males, Waterbornes have more strength, coming from a career district. Some can easily toss tributes and can swing a weapon with extreme power. '''Combat: '''More-so underwater, but not a pushover in land. Waterbornes are trained in land and water combat, so don't underestimate them on land, as they can kill pretty easy. It's sheer suicide underwater however. Weaknessess '''Land Animal/Plant Recognition: '''Although they know underwater flora and fauna very well, Waterbornes know nothing of land plants and animals. A tribute skilled in animal taming can be a nightmare for Waterbornes. '''Climbing: '''Most Waterbornes never learn to climb higher than the ladder they exit the water with. A tribute who can climb well can escape a prowling Waterborne. '''Dry/Cold Arenas: '''Being raised in the humid and wet District 4, most Waterbornes aren't adapted to the cold. Dry arenas serve a problem as most Waterbornes function their best in water. '''Still Humans, not Fish: '''Waterbornes are still human beings, not fish. Without equipment, Waterbornes can't see clearly underwater, nor can they breathe underwater. If you can catch a Waterborne not in proper equipment, maybe you can escape them if they take the fight underwater. How-to Beat (A section for making a counter tribute to Waterbornes.) There are two tribute types capable of outmatching a Waterborne. '''A Beastmaster: '''Any tribute good with wilderness can train mutts of the arena. Since most are land animals, Waterbornes have no clue what's vicious and what's not. If one of these tributes command their pets to attack a Waterborne, they'll be confused on how to fight the animals and will normally perish. Smarter Waterbornes will dive underwater however, out of the reaches of a beastmaster and his pets. '''Torturers: '''A tribute good with pain who can swim well is one of the only tributes who can kill a Waterborne underwater. Using pain as a method to extract air in screams of agony is what will make a Waterborne lose air fast, and if done effectively, can cause them to drown. '''Other Waterbornes: '''Normally a Waterborne with equipment wins over one without equipment. For example, a Waterborne in full equipment can see clearly and move quickly, while one without has blurry vision and is slower. In terms of both having equipment, they try to steal each other's equipment before taking over. ''Note: A Waterborne who starts to have air bubbles coming out of the mouth are low on air and will try to make moves for the surface. If you can keep them under for about 30 more seconds, they'll run out of air and drown. Trivia